


colors of love

by lexfelon00



Series: Anonim Meme Móka [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Stiles, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexfelon00/pseuds/lexfelon00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>candlelight kérése alapján: "<i>Szeretnék egy Stereket, amiben Stiles vak. Köszi!</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	colors of love

**Author's Note:**

> Januári Meme Mókára íródott, candlelight kérése alapján: " _Szeretnék egy Stereket, amiben Stiles vak. Köszi!_ "

****

colors of love

Stiles tapasztalatai szerint az emberek gyakran azt hitték, ha valaki vak, az egyenlő azzal, hogy állandó sötétségben tölti az életét. Pedig a sötétség nem volt egyhangú, ellenkezőleg; épp olyan sok színű volt, mint a fény. Stiles kedvenc sötétsége ilyesmi volt: meleg, balzsamos illatú, megnyugtatóan pulzáló – tavasszal valahogy még a sötétség is fényesebbnek tűnt. Egy padon ücsörögni a parkban és arcát a napfényben fürdetni a legjobb dolog volt, ami csak történhetett vele egy ilyen csodás napon. A mellette pihenő test melege pedig csendes boldogsággal töltötte el a szívét.

Ha volt valami, amitől Stiles igazán félt, az nem a sötét volt, hanem a csend. A sötétség erőtlen volt a hangokkal szemben; a mélységes csend tette olyan rémisztővé. Mintha láthatatlan árnyékok nyújtózkodtak volna érte olyankor, hogy magukkal húzzák…

Most azonban édes hangzavar vette körbe; aszfalton súrlódó-csattogó kerekek – gördeszka vagy korcsolya? –, izgatott csaholás és ugatás, egy-egy felhangzó kacaj. Finoman zizzenő papírlapok, ahogy Derek lapozott egyet a könyvében. 

Stiles nem szeretett elégedetlenkedni: élvezte a napsugarak cirógatását az arcán, a kellemes szellőt, ami meleg fuvallattal simított végig a parkon, a boldog, önfeledt koncertet, ahogyan a madarak csicseregtek. Mégsem tehetett róla, volt valami, amiért mindezt gondolkodás nélkül odaadta volna. 

– Min gondolkodsz?

A könyv halk koppanással nyúlt el a padon, ahogy Derek ujjai finoman megszorították Stiles kezét. Stiles a férfi felé fordult és egyetlen, határozott mozdulattal simította tenyerét Derek arcára. Az ismerős vonások úgy illeszkedtek a kezéhez, mintha egy tökéletes egész két különálló darabjai lettek volna ők ketten; egy teremtmény kettéhasított szilánkjai. Derek szerint Stiles túl sok groteszk szerelmes verset hallgatott. 

– Csak azon – felelte Stiles csendesen, miközben egy pillanatra elhalkulni látszott a világ –, hogy mennyire szeretnélek látni. 

Derek lehelete forró tűzként perzselte Stiles csuklóját, ahogy a férfi félrefordította a fejét és csókot lehelt Stiles tenyerébe. 

– Látsz engem – mondta Derek egyszerűen.

_Jobban, mint bárki más._


End file.
